


Dangerous Games

by AuthoressofDarkness



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance, Starker, Starker Bingo 2019, StarkerBingo2019, Truth or Dare, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthoressofDarkness/pseuds/AuthoressofDarkness
Summary: One night, when everyone is at the Compound, the Avengers play a game of truth or dare. Things spiral out of control from there.





	Dangerous Games

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So... I'm new at this and still new-ish to the fandom, so if this isn't as good as you're hoping, sorry. This is my first fill for my Starker bingo card, for the Truth or Dare space. I know this ends pretty abruptly and I have no idea if I'm going to continue it or not or if I have another square that'll fit into a continuation, but we'll see! Please let me know what you think! 
> 
> The only trigger warning I have for you is that Peter is still a teen, although he's above the age of consent. It's just kissing in this, though, at least for now. Anyway, with all that said, thanks for reading, and please enjoy!

It’s a dangerous game.

But then, is game night with the Avengers expected to be anything less? Too many heroes to play much of anything besides party games in one big group, and besides, other games meant things that could get broken when people got pissed off.

By the time Tony arrives, truth or dare has already been settled on, and no one is quite sure how. All he knows is when he walks in and sees Peter carrying Steve on his back (a build up from, “I dare you to try to lift Captain America” to “I dare you to give him a piggyback ride around the compound” when it became obvious that he could), he almost instantly figures out what was going on, and he does not like it. 

If he’d known  _ this _ was going to be what they’re playing for game night, he definitely wouldn’t have allowed Peter to come. 

Not that he really could have stopped him, he supposes. He’s old enough to make his own choices and probably has played before under different circumstances that Tony is sure he doesn’t want to know about. But still, the Avengers can get out of hand when it comes to these types of things. He knows that from firsthand experience. 

He’s about to get that firsthand experience again, even though he doesn’t know that yet.

He declines joining at first, citing a need to get a shower. The other Avengers all agree he should shower before he joins - he’s been in the workshop most of the day, and he is covered in and subsequently smells like grease and oil and sweat and many other smells he doesn’t want to identify - and let him go without much argument. Peter isn’t saying much of anything, Tony notes, but watches him silently, those chocolate eyes wide and brown. Much too innocent to be at a game night with a bunch of adults playing truth or dare. Much to innocent for-

He stops the train of thought before it can derail like it inevitably always will if he lets it, and offers the youngest Avenger a half-smile and nods to the others before forcing himself to turn around and leave. 

God. He’s going to hell, isn’t he? This is getting so out of hand. He’s always been a person who swings both ways, but he’s never had trouble noticing when someone is objectively attractive and  _ keeping _ it objective. But he’ll be damned if he hasn’t had a hard time doing that since he and Pepper decided to take a break before the whole Sokovia Accords thing. It’s been months since they worked that out, half a year since it happened. It doesn’t feel like that long, though. Maybe it’s because he’s been so busy-

Or maybe he’s just not missing Pepper because he’s too busy lusting after whose the age of a child of his should be, if he’d ever had one. He knows it’s wrong and that it’s been happening for way too long and that he definitely shouldn’t feel this way about his barely old enough to drive protégée and yet he  _ does _ . 

He also knows that the kid worships the ground he walks on and that he would more than likely do anything Tony asks him to. Which makes him feel both sick at the thoughts he’s having and another part of him so, so  _ pleased  _ at the fact he could easily carry them out. But he doesn’t, although he hasn’t yet decided if that’s a force of willpower or because his willpower has failed when he truly needs it. 

That answer will come shortly.

When he returns from the shower, the pizza is just arriving, and the Avengers have declared that they’re going to start in on a second round as soon as everyone has eaten. Tony is greeted by several probably semi-tipsy Avengers when he walks out and grabs a slice for himself, but he’s only half listening, eyes searching for his boy.

Peter of course has two of his own boxes of pizza - which makes Tony frown a little, because he knows that the kid can eat more than that, at least double it, and he can’t fathom why he’d have ordered less than that. He’s sitting curled up into the edge of a loveseat, pizza boxes resting on his legs as he devours them seemingly two pieces at a time. Tony can’t help but smile a little at the sight. He wonders how he actually eats that fast - if he’s just eating one piece at a time really quickly, or if he can actually fit more than one piece in his mouth at a time, because if that’s the case his mouth as just as big as his chatter boxing makes it seem and he wonders exactly how much it can fit-

And  _ damn _ if that thought doesn’t turn dirty really fast. 

He jolts back to the present and realizes Steve and Bucky are beside him. Steve is still talking, but Bucky giving him a knowing look that makes his stomach clench. He mutters something under his breath and makes a quick escape, unable to take the weight and knowingness of all the gazes he can now feel on him.

He can’t get very far, though, and of course he promised to play, so the others aren’t letting him get anywhere fast. He tries to make an excuse to get away, but they’re all pushing him towards the couch and it’s Peter’s plea of “Come on, Mr. Stark! Please?” that finally does him in. He relents, and is forced down into a seat next to Peter, which just so happens to be the only empty spot on all of the damn furniture he’s paid for. Of course. 

Still. He’s eating, he has a glass of scotch, and yeah, he’s been forced to sit beside the object of his obsession but at least it means he doesn’t have to try not to stare at him from across the room all night like some creep. 

He just has to feel how close he is to him on this tiny couch all night instead. He honestly doesn’t know if that’s better or worse. 

As it turns out, it’s worse. 

As the night goes on he gets to be more and more aware of the teen sitting next to him. He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or the fact that they’ve somehow ended up sitting close enough that their shoulders and their legs keep brushing or just the fact that he’s a twisted son of a bitch but does know that he’s glad he’s wearing sweats now because at least they’re baggy enough to hide the beginnings of the erection underneath. 

For the majority of the game, things are going okay, even despite all of those things. It’s when they start to near the end that things go completely off the rails.

There’s no chickens when you’re playing truth or dare with the Avengers. Sure, it’s normally a rule that you get so many, but if you’re a superhero and you’re scared to do or say something, it looks pretty bad on you. So chicken just didn’t exist. It hadn’t even been discussed in the few times they’d played. 

When it comes back to Tony’s turn and he can sense something is coming the second he opens his mouth, he suddenly wishes there was. 

It comes to him and they all look at him expectantly. Tony, who is once again distracted by the teen squirming next to him and the way his knee brushes against his thigh and the dirty thoughts that follow, blurts out, “Dare,” almost before he can think about it. 

There’s a moment of silence so ripe with tension and suspense that Tony immediately regrets it. They’ve been waiting for him to say this, this late in the game. They have something planned to try to get him to copp out, because there’s no chickens when you’re playing with the Avengers, and if you call chicken then you lose. They’re coordinating against him. And so of course he knows it’s going to be something super embarrassing or ridiculous, but he doesn’t expect something too inappropriate, what with the younger Avengers also present-

He’s wrong.

“I dare you,” Steve says, voice low, the corners of his lips curled up as if trying and failing to hide some twisted emotion, “To kiss one of us.” 

Tony freezes. For a whole second he lets his inappropriate thoughts run wild, then he steels himself, leaning over and kissing the top of Peter’s curls before he can think better of it. It’s the simplest solution. Putting up the front everyone wants to see, and definitely not kissing anyone - especially anyone he shouldn’t - for real. Then he shrugs. “There.” 

Steve just nods, accepting this, but there’s a wicked glint in his eyes that says that that’s only the beginning. 

Tony tries and almost successfully pushes that thought out of his mind by the time they’ve come back around to Peter, who’s of course right before him based on their positioning. He picks dare, of course - the kid has only done one or two truths the whole time. He doesn’t have much to worm out of him as far as those go, and so he doesn’t pick them. 

So this is standard for him, and Tony is about to get up and refill his scotch when Bucky says, “I dare you to return the favor.”

For the second time in a few minutes, Tony freezes. He suddenly knows exactly what they’re trying to do, knows he’s been way too obvious even though he doesn’t really know when he became an open book like this, but clearly he has and it’s too late to do anything about it. 

Peter, on the contrary, is confused. “What?” 

It’s Rhodey who answers. “He wants you to kiss Tony.” He’s quiet but sure. Tony looks up and sees his best friend looking at him with a mixture of pity and something that was probably supposed to be reassuring. It definitely wasn’t.

Peter glances at him, and Tony finds he can’t look away from him, the mesmerized look of fear and uncertainty and maybe even a hint of desire. “Uh, where?” 

The whole group laughs. Even Tony lets out a small, self-deprecating chuckle, because of course Peter would ask, because of course he’s the only one so innocent as to not fully comprehend what’s going on here. Oh, they definitely set him up. And they were getting him good. 

“What’s so funny?” Peter demands, flushing red with embarrassment and indignation.

“Nothing,” Bucky reassures him. He flashes him a smile. “Kiss him wherever you want.” 

It’s a clear challenge to every adult in the room. Tony bits back a groan at the way Peter looks over at him, eyes flitting all over his face and hesitating for a second to long on his lips. He wishes he could tear his eyes away from Peter long enough to flash Bucky a glare for basically giving the kid permission to touch him wherever the hell he wanted to. And speaking of which, he is definitely going to hell, not only for wanting him to take that invitation, but for the fact that he knows where he really wants the kid to kiss him and it is nowhere appropriate, with or without company. 

Peter’s voice pulls him from his thoughts as he turns fully to face him. He wrings his hands together. “Uh, sorry, Mr. Stark. I think I have to kiss you.” 

Tony forces a light hearted smile and leans forward. “Well, go on then, kid. Plant one on me.”

He’s indicating his cheek, and he thinks he makes that pretty clear - clear enough for all the adults in the room to see it, at least. 

Peter either doesn’t or pretends not to in favor of going in for where he apparently actually wants to kiss him. And it’s not on the cheek.

He’s expecting to feel the peck on his cheek, not his mouth, and he’s expecting it to be exactly that - a peck. Not this slow, purposeful press of soft lips against his own, kissing him in a way he hasn’t been kissed in God only knows how long. And he can’t help himself, can’t help the way his cock jumps to attention, the way his hand slides up into Peter’s hair and gives a light tug. Peter makes a small, pleased sound, his hands falling into Tony’s biceps, and then-

Then Tony realizes exactly what he’s doing and jerks away like he’s been shocked, trying his best to seem nonchalant and knowing he’s failing miserably. What the holy  _ fuck _ was  _ that _ ? God, he knows better. That was way too much, much more than a simple peck on the lips to satisfy a dumbass dare- 

Peter is still staring at him, breathing slightly hard, and Tony remembers he’s not the one who initiated, even if he’s the one who took it a bit too far. Well,  _ shit _ . 

“Tony.” Steve’s voice pulls him from his thoughts again. “Truth or dare?”

Right. That wasn’t even his turn.

Desperate to avoid another horribly pleasing situation like that, he mutters, “Truth.”

“Did you...like that?” 

Tony straightens, glancing to the side the question came from. His side. Peter.  _ Fuck _ . Can’t he catch a whole two seconds break here? Is it even legal for the kid to ask that? No one is contesting it, even as he looks desperately around the circle for help. 

Eventually he realizes he has to answer. He knows he could say no - lie, and be out of the game if someone calls him on it, but he doesn’t want to. Not because he gives a shit about the game, but because… well,  _ Peter _ . He’s looking at him with those huge brown eyes again and swollen lips and ruffled hair and with honesty and sincerity and  _ trust _ and Tony just can’t break that. 

“Yes,” he admits, his voice barely above a whisper. He swallows thickly. “Did-“

“It’s not Peter’s then to answer,” Sam interrupts, before he can even finish asking whether he’s scarred the kid for life or not. “Wanda, truth or dare?”

And so he has to drop it. He does, and the next time it comes around to Peter, his dare is perfectly PG, as if they’re way-too-passionate kiss has satisfied the others for a while. Eventually the game ends, and Tony is the first to book it from the room, not even bothering to pick up his scotch glass and ignoring the calls of protest that they should play another game. Tony doesn’t know if he can take another game, whether it’s truth or dare or not. 

He knows they’ll have to deal with what happened back there eventually. But that eventually is not tonight. 

Tonight he goes to his room and locks his door, and doesn’t come out for or talk to anybody. He’s got some problems to deal with, that’s for sure. 


End file.
